Digital content can be consumed on any number of computing systems, such as desktop computers and mobile computing devices such as laptops, tablets, and smartphones, to name a few examples. Typically, the content is aurally and/or visually presented to the user via some application executing on the device, such as a browser, media player, or other content-presenting application. Many such applications, particularly when executing on mobile devices, have strict memory limitations. Surpassing these limitations can result in any number of unintended events, including crashing of the device, application slowdown, or other undesirable behavior. So-called rich or mixed media content, typically including some combination of text, images, audio, graphics, and/or video, can be particularly memory and processing intensive to present to the user.